


TV Is A Bad Influence

by MTT_Brand



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Pillow, Body Worship, Celebrity Crush, Comedy, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fantasizing, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Mettaton EX, Other, Papyrus Isn't Innocent, Papyrus-centric, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Well - Freeform, comedy(?), i guess idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTT_Brand/pseuds/MTT_Brand
Summary: Papyrus is preoccupied with his social media for most of the day until he notices that Sans is out of the house for once! And then he notices that Mettaton's newest episode is on and he gets a little... distracted.





	1. Mr. Roboto

Papyrus was sitting on his computer, humming along to the upbeat music playing on his headphones as the clickety-clack sounds of his typing on the adjoining keyboard to his computer filled the room. He’d been looking at posts from a menagerie of other monsters on UnderNet, the coolest social platform for only the coolest of the cool, like Papyrus! It was also, incidentally, the ONLY social platform for the Underground but it wasn’t like Papyrus cared. HE was on it so that’s what made it cool, judging by his completely accurate username of CoolSkeleton95.

 

After a few more minutes of messing around online, Papyrus logged off and turned off his computer. He got up from his seat and left his oh so sick-nasty room, bounding on down the stairs only to not be met with the usual sight of his brother lazing about, watching television. In fact, he hadn’t seen his brother for much of the day now that he’d thought about it.

 

Papyrus thought this was strange and went on to search every room in the house but to no avail. Sans wasn’t in the kitchen eating those greasy, disgustingly sodium saturated popato chisps that tainted the fridge space next to his amazing works of culinary magnificence. He wasn’t in his room, pointedly not picking up the mess Papyrus had told him to clean up. And he wasn’t even in his Super Secret Science Shed Full of Wondrous Secrets, as Papyrus called it, or the SSSSFWOS for short. It simply seemed like his brother was just finally out of the house for once.

 

Papyrus was almost excited for this turn of events, happy that Sans was out of the house and most likely socializing with people instead of leaving even more of a Sans-shaped imprint on their lumpy couch, watching nothing but mindless shows and napping his days away.

 

Speaking of shows, Papyrus had then realized that it was just about time for his favorite show! Considering he had the house all to himself, he could finally watch the show starring his favorite robo-celebrity without having to sit through those insufferable, half baked excuses for jokes called puns that usually came from his brother. Papyrus settled himself down on the couch and flipped the tv on with the remote, delighted to be met with the sight of Mettaton’s EX form today on the quiz show he so loved. Papyrus watched as the show went on, rather liking the outfit Mettaton had chosen for the show today. Blazers complemented Mettaton’s humanoid form quite well and he loved how the red blazer Mettaton was wearing contrasted against his yellow tie. And those black leggings that Mettaton wore. How they clung to his shapely legs so perfectly…

 

Papyrus shook those thoughts from his head, instead trying to focus on the show. This was a new episode, after all! He couldn’t waste time thinking about Mettaton’s sexy spandex covered legs! Or his handsome face, made even handsomer by the make up that adorned his already perfect visage. Or those seductive, inviting eyes that emoted so much to the audience that Papyrus often felt those bedroom eyes were staring at him and him only. Or those pouty, full, soft looking lips that would look great wrapped around his-

 

And suddenly, Papyrus had a little bit of an issue at hand. Well, if Papyrus were to describe it, it would be a rather large issue. A girthy, thick issue, because as we all know, girth is important. A powerful issue that would certainly please anyone! An issue that was easily 8 and a quarter inches long at LEAST.

 

He shifted his half-hard erection in his pants, the rather tight shorts getting to be very uncomfortable very quickly. Thank god Sans wasn’t home to see his indecency.

 

Speaking of Sans not being home, Papyrus could always… relieve himself if need be. His masturbating sessions were always a little more involved than most others would be. Papyrus thought this over for a moment and made up his mind, hoisting himself up from the couch by the armrest as he bounded on upstairs.

 

He rushed into his room so as to not waste any time and locked the door behind him, just in case. One could never be too sure, after all. Papyrus then went into his closet and pulled out a rather soft body pillow on which was a dakimakura-esque design of Mettaton’s box form, surrounded by rose petals. It was a collector’s item that Papyrus shelled out quite a bit of gold for but it was very worth it in the end. It had become quite the staple in helping Papyrus out at desperate time like these but it wasn’t like he’d ever admit that out loud for anyone else to hear. Papyrus went on to set the pillow onto his very cool race car bed and walked off to the drawer of his computer desk, rummaging through it for something else he’d need.

 

“Aha!” Papyrus smiled upon seeing what he’d been searching for. Out from the desk drawer came a personally signed headshot of Mettaton’s EX form, winking at the camera. Papyrus adored this photo though not just because of that signature he’d gotten from Mettaton himself. That flirty wink alone was enough to make his cheekbones flush, sparking quite lewd thoughts whenever he’d read the flirtatious message Mettaton had left on the back of the photo just for him! (Really, it just said “Keep watching my show, you gorgeous thing ;)” which Mettaton put on all of the photos he signed but Papyrus could just tell his was different. It was subtext! He’d put hearts on everyone else’s photos and he got a winky face!)

 

Papyrus then got himself a piece of tape and placed it on the top edge of the photo. With the now taped up photograph, Papyrus walked on over to his bed and placed the photograph on the pillow, using the taped edge to really adhere it to the pillow cover’s surface. Papyrus then took a step back to admire his handiwork. Now he could cuddle and (perversely) stare at both of his favorite celebrity’s forms!

 

Now, Papyrus knew this was odd but in comparison to people hacking celebrities’ phones for nudes to jerk off to, he thought this was rather tame as he was keeping himself limited only to his own fantasies, after all.

 

And upon thinking of said fantasies, Papyrus adjusted his tight shorts, clenching his jaw bone slightly. Man, he really wanted to get to the “main event” already. Papyrus undid his belt and pulled it out of his belt loops on his shorts, throwing it off to the side before he made his way to his nightstand and rummaged through it.

 

Ah, there it was, his trusty lube. It wasn’t exactly like he, a skeleton, could spit onto his hand for lubrication to get this sensual party started. (Not that he’d even want to. That seemed gross and lazy to him.)

 

Papyrus threw his lube onto the bed and went on to grab a few scented candles from his stash in the closet. A skeleton could never be too prepared or too pampered after all. He placed the candles near the bed and went on to light them all, letting the floral scents of lavender and jasmine fill the air. After relaxing with these enjoyable smells filling his nasal cavities, Papyrus went on to turn off the lights, letting the candles light his room instead and give off a sense of romance and atmosphere.

 

And with that, he began to get undressed. He gathered his clothes up and folded them carefully, putting them aside on his dresser before he went on over to his bed and hopped onto it.

 

He got settled quickly and sank back into the comforter, taking the bottle of lube and opening it up. He squeezed out a generous amount of the slick substance onto his bony fingers and opened his legs up a bit to get a bit more comfortable. He then applied the lube to his dick, rubbing and stroking it over the length of his erection. He bit back a groan, loving the bit of relief it gave him to stroke himself after having to wait so long for his own touch.

 

After he was all slicked up, he turned over onto his side and hugged that modified Mettaton body pillow close. He stroked at his length slowly, his eye sockets following the stretch of Mettaton’s jawline in that glorious headshot. How he longed to nuzzle his way underneath that impeccably sculpted jawline and perhaps bite and nibble at the bit of neck just underneath it if Mettaton would let him.

 

Papyrus’s free hand caressed the pillow’s side as if it were one of Mettaton’s curvy hips, his fingers feeling at the fabric almost hungrily as he imagined the soft, almost indistinguishable give of Mettaton’s silicone hips and thighs through spandex leggings instead of the boring cotton and polyester stuffing of the pillow he was borderline groping. Papyrus let out a quiet groan as he ran his thumb over the tip of his erection, wishing he could touch his favorite star so intimately.

 

He shifted his body a bit to face the pillow even more. Soft wet sounds filled the room as Papyrus only continued to rub and stroke at his dick. His fantasies about Mettaton’s body only got wilder as he got more and more aroused. He’d fondle just about any part of Mettaton’s lower half but God, how he fantasized about those legs. How he wished he could settle himself in between those fantastic silicone thighs and burrow his face right into that pillowy softness. Leaving a few gentle (or perhaps not so gentle, if Mettaton permitted him) bites wouldn’t be so bad either. He wanted to really see those marks that HE’D make on Mettaton. He wanted to be special.

 

He wanted to make Mettaton remember _him_ , The Great Papyrus. He wanted nothing more to be special to his favorite star and noticed by him. He wanted to leave a lasting impression of himself that Mettaton would dare not forget. Mettaton was a celebrity. He probably had handsome men, beautiful women, and other gorgeous, wonderful looking people waiting for him hand and foot. He knew it would be nearly impossible but if he could make Mettaton, the most popular, famous monster around, remember him and please him, if just for a few minutes, he’d be the happiest being in the universe.

 

And how he wanted to please Mettaton. He wished he had Mettaton in front of him right at that moment. He just wanted to hold and caress the bot, running his skeletal fingers through that silky, well kept synthetic hair. He wanted to feel those soft lips on his face, kissing his smile and perhaps straying away to kiss much cheekier locations.

 

Papyrus’s hand only sped up as his fantasy got more involved. He let himself make soft groans of pleasure as he closed his eye sockets for just a moment.

 

He wanted to feel Mettaton’s hips and thighs, watching Mettaton’s face as he spread those delicious looking thighs and settled himself between them. His toes curled as he thought of groping and massaging those thighs and perhaps something there while he was at it.

 

Papyrus gripped the pillow a bit harshly, thinking of his own name on Mettaton’s lips, hearing the star moan and come undone because of him. Because of just a little light groping.

 

Papyrus’s breathing quickened (which was confusing as he had no lungs or internal organs to speak of) and he hugged the pillow tightly, holding it to his chest as he stared at that headshot and tugged and stroked at himself to it, letting out soft pants and making inward groans as he only got closer to finishing.

 

Papyrus blushed a soft shade of salmon pink as he decided to take advantage of Sans not being here.

 

“Oh, Mettaton…” Papyrus’s voice was low as he imagined the sexy robot underneath him, writhing and mewling from Papyrus’s touch. The heat would be searing between them. The passion would be undeniable.

 

His hips bucked as he imagined slowly slipping inside of Mettaton for the first time. He uttered a quiet expletive under his breath, allowing himself to curse for once.

 

“F-fuck, Mettaton- You feel so good,” Papyrus groaned with nothing but want and arousal in his voice.

 

His toes curled and dug into the nice MTT-Brand bedsheets that adorned his car shaped bed. Papyrus closed his eye sockets, thinking of his bony fingers squeezing Mettaton’s plush thighs and hips as he would thrust into him and that tight heat. Just imagining those pretty, full lips moaning his name with a voice that was sweet like spun sugar made his pelvis buck up into his hand yet again. Papyrus let out a shaky breath, feeling his femurs begin to twitch.

 

He dug his fingers into the body pillow and held on tightly to the poor body pillow that was going through quite a lot at the moment.

 

Papyrus could sense his orgasm creeping up on him, a heated, tingling sensation pooling in his femurs, pelvis, and the lower half of his spine. He let go of the body pillow and got up from his reclining position on the bed to instead get on his knees. He sat on and straddled the lower half of the body pillow, speeding up his hand as fast as he could. He leaned forward and supported himself up with his other arm. He opened an eye socket for a moment to look at that prized signed headshot once more. He muttered another curse under his breath and his… unoccupied hand gripped at the bedsheets as his thoughts grew racier and more intense. He needed Mettaton. He wanted Mettaton. He loved Mettaton.

 

“M-Mettaton!-” Papyrus moaned as he thought of his favorite star cumming, his hand tightening to simulate Mettaton tightening around him.

 

Papyrus’s cock twitched a few times before he came hard, groaning out Mettaton’s name as cum spurt from his dick onto the body pillow, staining it with semen right on Mettaton’s rectangular LED screen “face”.

 

Papyrus took a few deep breaths to stop himself from panting. He slowly fell back onto the bed to relax on the mattress and let himself enjoy the afterglow with his lewdly stained pillow.

  
Papyrus’s head felt light and keeping his eye sockets open felt like a gargantuan task at the moment so after a moment of debating, Papyrus decided to let himself fall asleep. One small, exactly 30 minute nap couldn’t hurt, after all.


	2. Video Killed The Radio Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes... stuff that is gayer... is better.

Papyrus couldn’t believe it. He’d finally charmed and wooed Mettaton with a great and obviously romantic date! He just knew his Cool Dude shirt would definitely persuade Mettaton into seeing the cool dude he really was at his core!

 

Now, were there missteps? Of course! The Great Papyrus, although as close to perfection as physically possible, was not entirely perfect himself. No one was! Not even Mettaton, though Mettaton was just as almost perfect as Papyrus. Maybe even moreso! (According to Papyrus.)

 

Besides, it’s not like super cool and handsome skeletons absolutely NEVER fall into fountains! And anyone could have tripped over that lazily placed rug and done a few acrobatic backflips to try to recover from the trip only to land into the fountain!

 

Ah well, at least Mettaton decided to come home with him. Mettaton was kind of eyeing him when his clothes got wet but he just assumed Mettaton was worried about him getting pneumonia!

 

Speaking of Mettaton, he’d somehow coaxed Papyrus into letting him see Papyrus’s room. So there was Mettaton, all dolled up in such nice date clothes and beautiful, expensive makeup that it almost made Papyrus feel like his own outfit was a little dull (the operative word being “almost”), bent down to see the sexy robot figurines that Papyrus had received from ~~Sansta~~ Santa Clause.

 

Mettaton seemed rather amused to see all of these figurines, only finding Papyrus all the more adorable for having them.

 

“My, you sure do love your sexy robots, don’t you?” Mettaton stood back up straight as he looked to Papyrus who immediately flushed ever so slightly upon making eye contact with Mettaton.

 

“A-ah! Yes! I mean, robots are always great! But sexy robots are even better!”

 

Papyrus could feel himself turning red as a sweet laugh bubbled from Mettaton’s black coated silicone lips. He felt he’d blundered somehow.

 

“N-not that a robot has to be sexy to be great or anything-” Papyrus had started but Mettaton interrupted Papyrus’s thought before he could finish it.

 

“Darling, it’s fine. No need to explain yourself.” A sultry looking smile crept onto Mettaton’s features as he sauntered over to where Papyrus was standing. “I quite agree. Sexiness makes everything better.”

 

The seductive tone of Mettaton’s voice was enough to make Papyrus’s body burn up to where he felt he could dry off his cold, wet clothes in just a few moments. The heat was intense as he could only stare at Mettaton’s eye(s?) in bewilderment, unable to find his voice for a second.

 

“...Y-yes, I agree- I mean, OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS RIGHT!” Papyrus had finally answered, trying to not focus on the sexually fueled tension between them then.

 

Mettaton could only simper upon seeing that dorky skeleton’s get flushed from a few moments of eye contact. “I suppose he is, hm? Anyways,” Mettaton began as he walked away and sat on the edge of Papyrus’s race car bed (which just endeared Papyrus even more to Mettaton), “what are you going to do about your little… Hm, I suppose we can call it a wardrobe malfunction.” Mettaton gestured to Papyrus’s wet clothes.

 

Papyrus straightened his back out as he remembered that yes, that was right, this was what he came here to do! He offered Mettaton a confident smile as he walked to his closet. “You are very correct, Mettaton! How incredibly astute of you!”

 

Papyrus placed his hand on the closet door and grinned in his usual goofy way. “I do hope you’ll close your eyes or look away while I’m changing!”

 

“Oh, most certainly, darling. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Mettaton replied coyly. “But I could certainly think of worse ways a first date could go…” Mettaton’s voice trailed off, his tone one of a coquettish tease.

 

Papyrus felt his shoulders tense up as his mind went a bit fuzzy. Was Mettaton really suggesting- Nope, Papyrus couldn’t think about that. He quickly opened up the closet to get his wet clothing sorted out but much to his dismay, something came tumbling out of the closet. Something… soft. And pillowy.

 

Papyrus could feel Death’s cold, clammy hand come in through the spiritual veil to take him as he could only stare on in pure, unadultered horror as his body pillow came flying out of the closet. (Or perhaps that was just the breeze that flew through the room.)

 

As luck would have it, it landed cum-stained face up as Papyrus had forgotten to wash it since yesterday. His… sessions were a lot more frequent than he let on.

 

Mettaton caught sight of the pillow, getting up to take a closer look at it.

 

Klaxon alarms rang in Papyrus’s head. He was too shocked to move.

 

Mettaton saw the stain as he got closer. His cheeks had turned pink. His eyes were wide.

 

Papyrus was ready for death. He wanted to shuffle off this mortal coil.

 

There was a moment of silence between both parties for a moment.

 

A snort came from Mettaton and Papyrus couldn't look more terrified or confused.

 

Mettaton began to laugh hysterically. Tears of laughter threatened to ruin his mascara. He was snorting. Parts of his voice had glitched out.

 

Upon hearing Mettaton laugh, Papyrus’s mind finally caught up with his body as he went on to push through his crippling anxiety and scramble to get the pillow back in the closet. Once the pillow was once again concealed, Papyrus looked back at Mettaton, who had just been getting over his laughing fit.

 

Mettaton was tickled pink by this new observation. “O-oh my god. You… actually-?”

 

“I WOULD RATHER-” Papyrus interjected. He stopped himself upon hearing how loud he was being and how much his voice had cracked. He cleared his throat(?) and began again. “I-I would rather not discuss what you just saw.”

 

Mettaton chuckled as he stepped closer. Papyrus pressed his back up against the closet as Mettaton approached him. He certainly didn’t mind the proximity but dear lord, did it make Papyrus all nervous and fluttery in the stomach.

 

“Then consider the subject dropped, gorgeous.” Mettaton smiled up at Papyrus. He was quite shorter with his heels off, Papyrus noted subconsciously. “To bring up a new subject though, I think I know a way to dry you up.” Mettaton’s smile grew a little more devious.

  
Papyrus’s entire face grew bright red.


	3. Careless Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the gay shit, folks. Have some Actual papyton goodness. <3

Light shined in through the window, casting its rays down unto a certain tall, lean skeleton’s face that was sleeping in a currently very cozy and warm race car bed. He sighed softly and turned onto his side to hide his face from the offending light only to feel soft tendrils tickling at his nasal bone and a soft, deep voice make a quiet sound as if it were disturbed in some inconsequential way. He then suddenly recognized that the voice was connected to a very warm, very soft body.

 

Papyrus held the being closer, his mind catching up to last night’s events. He and Mettaton had been on a date, something he’d never thought would be possible but he’d been blessed with. He remembered the detailed makeup Mettaton had on, seemingly just for their date together as Mettaton had never chosen such a sultry look for his shows. Papyrus had butterflies in his stomach all over again just from remembering those deep smokey eyes and those long lashes and that black lipstick, making those pouty lips seem like an abyss he’d gladly throw himself into if only to please Mettaton.

 

The being in Papyrus’s arms only curled up closer to Papyrus, his nose nuzzling up against Papyrus’s collar bone and pulling Papyrus straight out of his thoughts. Papyrus deigned to open an eye socket to blearily make sense of the waking world and was met with a head full of black hair and the ever present, familiar smell of rose perfume.

 

As much as Papyrus wanted to cry out in surprise and jump out of bed in shock as he usually would at something, he found himself overtaken by a sense of… belonging. He belonged in this position, holding Mettaton to his chest like this. Papyrus went on to hesitantly press a kiss to Mettaton’s head, only hesitant in doing so so as to not wake Mettaton up.

 

Mettaton in turn let out a soft sigh as he only held Papyrus closer in his blissful sleep. Papyrus closed his eye sockets again, not feeling as though he needed to rush out the door this morning. He was needed right here and who was he to say no to a sleeping celebrity? Especially when the unspoken request was something he wholeheartedly wanted to do.

 

Papyrus spent the entire early morning like this, happily dozing in and out of consciousness with his new lover, exchanging sleepy kisses and finding new lipstick stains on his ribs every so often when he’d go searching for them. All of the worries of his usual early morning rush melted away as he simply allowed himself to relax with the sleeping robot man in his arms. The sleeping robot man who seemed to be waking up now, making small groans and movements as a signal that he was now waking up.

 

And suddenly Papyrus was no longer relaxing. In fact, he was slightly panicking once two half lidded pink eyes looked to his eye sockets.

 

Mettaton greeted Papyrus with a sleepy kiss to Papyrus’s teeth, smiling softly up at Papyrus. Papyrus’s worries were quelled once more but he couldn’t help the fact that his cheekbones were slowly flushing a soft pink color.

 

“Good morning,” Mettaton greeted Papyrus with a low, whispery voice and an ever so bright, if a bit tired smile.

 

Papyrus forgot how to speak for a moment, blinded by that sweet smile for a moment before forcing a few words out of his mouth in order to not sound like a blithering idiot. “G-good morning, Mettaton…”

 

Mettaton yawned and turned away to stretch out his limbs. Papyrus felt a bit disappointed that Mettaton had turned away up until he felt Mettaton’s arms snaking their way back around his torso. Mettaton seemed to be a bit of a cuddler, as evidenced by how he rest his head back onto Papyrus’s rib cage. “That was quite the show last night.” Mettaton lead off with a tired smile. “You were so... considerate. It was really sweet.”

 

Papyrus only blushed harder and wrapped his arms around Mettaton in return hesitantly. “I-I, um… O-of course…! The Great Papyrus is always prepared for… anything…” Papyrus trailed off as it slowly dawned on him that he really had someone as gorgeous as Mettaton in his arms, kissing him and holding him.

 

Mettaton giggled quietly and sleepily pressed a saccharine kiss to Papyrus’s collar bone. “I’d most definitely say so. You were so amazing and all around just as sweet as can be…” Mettaton looked up to Papyrus and couldn’t help but to simper as he looked to Papyrus’s embarrassed face once Mettaton had said that.

 

“Thank you, Mettaton…” Papyrus mumbled quietly, looking to the ceiling instead of Mettaton’s very handsome face so as to not embarrass himself further with the growing heat he could feel on his cheekbones. Mettaton didn’t quite like this action and instead pressed gentle kisses to Papyrus’s stunning jawline while gently turning Papyrus’s head back to face him. Mettaton ended the flurry of kisses with another kiss to Papyrus’s teeth. Papyrus’s soul melted a little upon feeling Mettaton’s pillowy lips on him once more.

 

“Why so shy, my love? You weren’t that way last nigh-” Mettaton paused once he remembered what they would both later call ‘The Fiasco’ last night. That was embarrassing for both parties involved. “...Well, you sort of were but not to this extent. Is something the matter?”

 

Papyrus blushed quite noticeably and turned his face so his nasal bone gently pressed into the pillow under his head. “...No… Nothing very serious anyway. I just- I wasn’t expecting you to... “

 

Papyrus paused. He’d never felt at a loss for words before. It felt odd to be freezing up like this and he himself felt… sweaty.

 

Mettaton only looked on in both curiosity and worry for the skeleton before him. Mettaton gently reached for Papyrus’s bony hand and held it, intertwining their fingers gently to encourage Papyrus to continue with his train of thought and judging by the reddening flush on Papyrus’s cheekbones, it seemed to be working.

 

“...I suppose I simply wasn’t expecting you to be here with me like this. I am… not a naive skeleton, as some may perceive me to be. I was aware of the… lonely nature mornings after nights like we had last night tend to be." Papyrus furrowed his brow as his self conscious attitude got the better of him for once.

 

He then realized himself and looked back to Mettaton quickly and tried to correct what he said. “Th-that is to say, I mean to say nothing about your character! You are a lovely person, Mettaton! The loveliest of anyone I’ve ever met! Except for myself, of course!” He added in, noting the subtle smile on Mettaton’s lips once he added that simple comment calling himself a lovely person.

 

“Darling,” Mettaton began before ever so gently tightening his grip on Papyrus’s hand as a subtle reminder that he was still there, “you are the single most charming, hilarious, amazing man I’ve met to date. I would never leave such a sweet man like you alone in his house after what happened last night. Besides, the whole point of this date night was simply to spend time with you and only you, as much as I teased you with more non-family friendly flirty jokes.”

 

Papyrus could feel his face get beet red with each and every word that left Mettaton’s mouth and so he hid his face in the pillow almost entirely but not quite due to the awkward angle his body was at. He did enjoy those flirty jokes…

 

He enjoyed Mettaton’s presence a little more though.

 

Papyrus was knocked out of his thoughts as a robotic hand left his own hand and came upon his jawbone and slowly pulled him out of his pillowy safety zone and a pair of robotic silicone lips planted themselves upon his teeth. Papyrus hardly complained at this turn of events, his loud mind quieting itself as he focused instead on wrapping his arms around Mettaton and pulling Mettaton close. Eventually though, Mettaton pulled away much to Papyrus’s utter dismay.

 

“You’re too cute, darling. Stop thinking so much and just enjoy the moment...”

 

Mettaton smiled that dazzling smile straight at Papyrus and Papyrus could swear he felt the world stop for a moment then. He gently brushed the synthetic hair out of Mettaton’s eyes before he felt himself blurt out his next words without even hearing them leave his mouth.

 

“Go on another date with me.”

 

Mettaton grinned. “There’s that confidence again. I happily accept your very cordial offer. Just one teeny, tiny condition.”

 

Papyrus blinked(?) a few times in surprise. Mettaton didn’t seem the type to give out ultimatums. He was too perfect to do that! “What is it, Mettaton?” Papyrus furrowed his brow.

 

“Kiss me,” Mettaton requested as his ever so tempting lips of his quirked themselves into a very sly simper.

 

How could Papyrus say no to such a wonderful ultimatum? He pressed his teeth to Mettaton’s lips and his eye sockets naturally closed themselves on instinct, enjoying the moment as Mettaton told him to earlier. As the kiss went on, Papyrus could feel Mettaton’s hand running down his ribcage and then his thoracic spine, gentle fingers running themselves up and down the surprisingly warm bone there. Papyrus couldn’t lie to himself, that was enough to send shivers down his spine, no pun intended but well, here we are now.

 

Papyrus could feel Mettaton’s fingers dipping lower every so often into Papyrus’s lumbar spine and he definitely did not mind. He let out a soft, relaxed sigh as he leaned a little further into Mettaton’s lips, his hand wandering down to gently caress and squeeze at Mettaton’s plush hip.

 

That earned Papyrus a little hum from Mettaton and Papyrus couldn’t feel prouder of himself then. Papyrus decided to be a little more daring and gently nipped Mettaton’s full bottom lip with his teeth. He was rewarded with the blessing that was hearing Mettaton groan so softly it was barely audible by most standards. But Papyrus most definitely heard it and reveled in the sound he’d coaxed from this gorgeous man in front of him.

 

Mettaton eventually pulled away with a certain flush to his cheeks and he looked to Papyrus, exchanging searing stares with him. “Darling, I’ll have to warn you. If you keep kissing me like that, I’ll get all hot and bothered again. Unless you’d like a repeat of last night?” Mettaton teased lightheartedly but was met with quite the serious look from Papyrus.

 

“...I-I wouldn’t mind it.” Papyrus’s entire face may have been pink but he was no less serious than a heart attack. “P-perhaps with a little less… horrible failure this time though.”

 

Mettaton chuckled softly though there was an underlying embarrassed and even _nervous_ tone to it. “That’d be… much more preferable, to say the least,” he said as he looked up to Papyrus again. “How… do you suppose we go about it then?”

 

Papyrus blushed as he began to formulate his response. After a few moments of awkward silence, he finally spoke. “Perhaps… I could simply… focus on your pleasure this time instead on my own?”

 

Mettaton could feel his entire face begin to flush and boy, was it strange to be the one who was flushed instead of his usual role of making others flushed. He… never really had someone offer to focus solely on his pleasure. It was a bit of a surprise to say the least.

 

“...I… can’t say I’d mind that but won’t you feel left out?”

 

Mettaton watched as Papyrus’s confidence began to soar and reach far past the barrier and strike into the heart of the heavens themselves, all from seeing the nature of Papyrus’s smile within that moment.

 

“Mettaton, nothing could make me feel left out when I am here, in bed with you, the man of my dreams. Sometimes literally but we needn’t go into that!”

 

Mettaton giggled softly upon seeing Papyrus blush yet again.

 

“Besides,” Papyrus chimed in once more with his voice taking on a bit more of a sultry tone as he leaned in to speak softly into Mettaton’s ear, “it has been somewhat of an internal goal of mine to just watch your face as you orgasm because of me.”

 

Mettaton could feel his face turn bright red. How the fuck Papyrus got Mettaton to blush and become slightly aroused as Papyrus said “orgasm”, the world’s least sexy term for it’s meaning besides “sexual release", Mettaton didn’t know but he very much appreciated this shift in the air between the two of them. He tried to keep an air of composure though and feigned a smirk with his acting talent.

 

“That’s quite the promise, darling… Are you sure you can keep it?” Mettaton challenged as he ran his hand over Papyrus’s ribs gently.

 

Papyrus’s hold on Mettaton’s thick hips tightened as he moved so that Mettaton laid flat on his back and Papyrus was situated between those beautiful pillowy thighs of Mettaton’s. “With your permission, I’d more than keep my promise. I’d make it a vow to do it every hour of every day,” Papyrus smiled as he lowered his body to come flushed face to flushed face with Mettaton, Papyrus’s nasal bone making contact with Mettaton’s own much more pronounced nose. They made eye contact(? Could it be called that when one party is missing a vital set of organs to do so?) as their breaths mingled together from their sheer proximity to each other.

 

Mettaton bit the inside of his lip rather hard to try to not let himself get so lost in the moment he couldn't speak. “I think I like the sound of that…” Mettaton’s voice became quite breathy with a certain need filling the little air between them.

 

“You think you like the sound of that? Well, I suppose I could always leave-" Papyrus teased playfully as he acted like he was getting off the bed, only to be interrupted by a pair of shapely legs that clung around his hips and a pair of just as seductive arms that pulled him in by his ribcage.

 

“Oh, no no no, dear,” Mettaton grinned as he only continued pull Papyrus closer, “Don’t leave! I must have misspoke. What I meant to say was I **love** the sound of that,” Mettaton’s fingers teased along the warm bone of Papyrus’s spine as Mettaton’s lips drifted ever so closer to Papyrus’s teeth.

 

Papyrus grinned in that goofy way he always did before closing the distance and pressing his teeth to Mettaton’s lips. Mettaton immediately relaxed back into the surprisingly soft mattress with the sweet kiss. Mettaton enjoyed how Papyrus’s hands rubbed and groped at the large expense of tights-covered silicone thighs in front of him, causing Mettaton to reciprocate by running his hands over the back of Papyrus’s ribcage. Mettaton noted how Papyrus shifted his knees on the bed to get his hips closer to Mettaton’s pelvic area and so he decided to gently squeeze Papyrus’s hips with those luscious legs that were wrapped around him, effectively trapping that handsome skeleton in his thighs’ squishy clutches.

 

Papyrus let out a soft groan into the kiss. He loved how Mettaton’s legs kept him right where he was meant to be. Papyrus nipped Mettaton’s bottom lip as his bony hand wandered under Mettaton’s admittedly very nice and soft feeling blouse but he preferred the feeling of his hand gliding over Mettaton’s smooth soul container. The resulting moan that left Mettaton’s sweet lips was enough to drive Papyrus crazy.

 

Papyrus pulled away slowly, drawing the nip to Mettaton’s lips out for a little longer before he let go of Mettaton’s lip entirely, watching those pouty lips let out a sigh of pleasure before moving on to Mettaton’s neck. Papyrus nuzzled his face into the junction where Mettaton's neck and shoulder met, earning Papyrus a chuckle from Mettaton and Mettaton’s fingers petting at his head.

 

That chuckle soon turned into a groan as Mettaton felt something wet and smooth lap at his neck. Mettaton vaguely wondered as to the science of how skeletons could have tongues before his thoughts were interrupted by an ever so gentle set of teeth nip at the space where his neck and shoulder met. Mettaton cried out in pleasurable surprise before Papyrus pulled away quickly. Mettaton blushed hard as he usually wasn’t this vocal and he could tell from the look on Papyrus’s face that he was worried.

 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Papyrus’s voice was a tad bit breathy and shaky.

 

“Y-yes, I’m fine, I-I suppose I’m just feeling vocal today…” Mettaton’s cheeks were hued with a soft magenta flush, only to be covered by Papyrus’s hand gently with his thumb gently stroking at Mettaton’s cheek.

 

“Tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, okay?”

 

The look of serious focus and worry on Papyrus's face made Mettaton’s soul container pulse. He enjoyed being the center of attention, sure, but he liked being the center of Papyrus’s attention just a little more.

 

“...Of course, baby.”

 

Papyrus smiled and pressed their foreheads together intimately for a moment before he went on to kiss Mettaton again to which Mettaton happily responded by kissing back.

 

Papyrus’s hand left Mettaton’s cheek only for it to be placed on his inner thigh, dangerously close to where Mettaton absolutely needed that hand now. Papyrus seemed to sense Mettaton’s desperate nature and he massaged that spot on Mettaton’s inner thigh ever so slowly, earning Papyrus a delicious moan that he gladly enjoyed.

 

Slowly Papyrus’s hand crept higher and higher, earning more delicious noises from Mettaton until his hand palmed Mettaton’s groin through his leggings. After a moment, Papyrus simply left his hand there, not moving it, to which Mettaton let out the most desperate moan as he rocked his hips into Papyrus’s hand. To say that Papyrus was pleased was an understatement.

 

He broke off the kiss to nuzzle into Mettaton’s neck again, ever so slowly rubbing Mettaton through his leggings as he listened to the song-like cadence of Mettaton’s mewls. Fuck, Papyrus felt so hard right now, just listening to those moans.

 

The bed creaked as Papyrus leaned back to slowly pull down Mettaton’s leggings. He paused to see if it was fine with Mettaton but Mettaton took over and got up to pull them off himself. Papyrus supposed that answered his question then. He looked down to see Mettaton’s lacy, bright pink panties and it was his turn to blush then.

 

“I… suppose you were prepared for this then.”

 

Mettaton laughed softly and Papyrus smiled just upon hearing Mettaton laugh.

 

“Well, it’s better to be ready than be caught in the moment with the stuff you use when you haven’t done laundry in a while! No way anyone I date is gonna see the ugly underwear I wear when it’s laundry day!”

 

Papyrus almost sputtered upon replying. “You? Mettaton, anything you wear would be sexy and gorgeous and stunning! Even if you wore a garbage bag, it’d look amazing on you!”

 

Mettaton blushed and chuckled. “Well, aren’t you quite the flatterer… I mean, you’re right but still!”

 

Papyrus smiled and gripped Mettaton’s bare thighs with all the care in the world in his touch. “How couldn’t I be with someone like you in front of me…?” he said as his hand ever so slowly creeped up Mettaton’s thigh, his thumbs rubbing at the sensitive silicone skin there. With a careful eye socket, Papyrus watched the way that beautiful flush on Mettaton’s cheeks spread as those pouty lips parted ever so gorgeously, just for him. He sighed in a relaxed manner as he shifted lower on the bed and went on to hold Mettaton’s thigh up with one hand and nuzzle Mettaton’s inner thigh gently, making sure that the other thigh wouldn’t get too lonely with a few teasing caresses from his unoccupied hand.

 

Mettaton couldn’t even speak. His thoughts all melted together when Papyrus’s tongue met his bare thigh. The only sounds he knew how to make anymore were just moans and the rare soft yelp of surprise once he felt Papyrus's fingers tease at pulling his panties’ waistband. Papyrus immediately pulled away from everything he was doing at the sound but Mettaton's thighs closed in quickly, persuading Papyrus to stay in their pillowy comfort.

 

“Are you okay? I didn’t go too fast, did I-” Papyrus started before Mettaton cut him off.

 

“Oh good lord, please don’t stop, darling!”

 

The sheer desperation in Mettaton’s assent was enough to make Papyrus let out a moan through gritted teeth, going on to undress Mettaton fully and letting his eye sockets feast upon the glorious bounty of synthetic flesh that had awaited him.

 

The way Mettaton was all laid out for him like this pleased Papyrus to his very soul. Mettaton’s lustful gaze accounting for and watching every movement of each of Papyrus’s hands and also his mouth, the way Mettaton’s legs still clung to him needily, the way Mettaton’s lips parted ever so slightly, just begging for Papyrus to press his teeth against those perfect lips.

 

Papyrus couldn’t help it if his teeth were suddenly on Mettaton’s lips, gripping gently onto Mettaton’s hips as they kissed with a passion unlike any of the ones before it.

 

Upon feeling Mettaton’s hips squirm with need, Papyrus pulled away from the kiss. Papyrus listened to Mettaton’s whines of need and pressed his smile to Mettaton’s forehead to comfort Mettaton and let him know Papyrus wasn’t going anywhere before he reached over into his bedside table. He rummaged around in it quickly before pulling out exactly what he needed; the lube. He opened the bottle and put a generous amount on his bony hand, soon noticing that Mettaton blushed brightly as he saw the lubricant.

 

Papyrus pressed a gentle kiss to Mettaton's lips before pulling away to talk to Mettaton with a smooth and gentle quality to his voice. “It’s not for anything anal based, don’t worry. That’s a bit much for something so early in the morning and also when this happens to be our first time. I just don’t like to spit into my hand for handjobs.”

 

Mettaton offered a shy smile to Papyrus and chuckled. “It’s fine, darling. I was just a bit excited of where those hands could go was all. I’m fine with this turn of events, honestly.”

 

Papyrus gave Mettaton a smile in return and went on to kiss Mettaton as he let his hand wander down to Mettaton’s erection. With a firm but caring grip, Papyrus coated Mettaton’s member in lubricant and went on to slowly begin to stroke at the shaft. He pulled away from the kiss as soon as Mettaton began to moan against his teeth as he wanted to indulge himself with the heavenly backstage vocals he was currently privileged to hear.

 

Another privilege was Mettaton’s expression. Those gorgeous doe eyes were looking at him with lust, which was to be expected, but also so much trust and affection. Papyrus’s proverbial stomach fluttered upon realizing the severity of the situation just then. He was having sex with THE Mettaton. Mettaton was trusting Papyrus with his body in order to make him feel good and Papyrus couldn’t help but to feel empowered with this “responsibility”, so to speak. He let his strokes speed up a notch and he was rewarded with the magnificent sight of Mettaton’s plush lips parting farther in order to make even better, louder moans than before. Although, he no longer had the luxury of looking into Mettaton’s eyes since they were currently closed now, much to Papyrus’s very slight disappointment.

 

That small disappointment was relieved when Papyrus heard his own name spill out amongst the rest of Mettaton’s moans.

 

“Oh, god, Papyrus! Faster!” Mettaton mewled as he gripped the bedsheets tight in his balled up fists. Papyrus was more than eager to do so, stroking much faster now to please his partner. Mettaton’s hair was all mussed up from the squirming he’d do and his eyeliner was getting smudged beyond belief from squeezing his eyes shut and his lipstick was broken down quite a bit with all their passionate kissing but goddamn, Papyrus couldn’t help but to find this the moment when Mettaton was most attractive.

 

“You’re so beautiful…” Papyrus murmured just beside Mettaton’s ear, making the already flushed robot turn a darker shade of pink.

 

Mettaton hadn’t expected the consequence of that compliment would be that it’d turn him on more. As a result, Mettaton’s moans only went on to get more fantastical and higher in pitch and Papyrus couldn’t have been more pleased. He decided to continue praising Mettaton after noticing the effect it had on the handsome robot.

 

“Goodness, you’re so stunning like this,” Papyrus spoke softly and grinned in an almost mischievous manner as Mettaton _whimpered_ with the compliment. “So sexy, and all mine to ravish…”

 

Mettaton was panting at this point as an intense magenta flush took over most of his visage. He was going to cum soon with all this stimulation. Papyrus noticed this and went on to nuzzle Mettaton’s neck, gently nipping at it to further add to Mettaton’s pleasure.

 

“Show me how gorgeous you are when you cum, Mettaton,” Papyrus whispered to the robot underneath him with a latent passion in his voice as he jerked and stroked as much as he could. This, and Papyrus’s words, made Mettaton cry out as he came all over Papyrus’s hand, a few spurts landing on Papyrus’s fingers and the others on Mettaton’s own belly.

 

Mettaton relaxed back in post orgasmic bliss as Papyrus looked over his work, appraising the sight before him and deeming it to be the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen in his life. He kissed Mettaton gently before pulling away to lay beside Mettaton and he pulled the softly panting star into a hug and cuddled him until the both of them had relaxed from their strenuous activity. Papyrus pressed little kisses all over Mettaton’s face, much to the other’s joy. Mettaton leaned into every kiss and even gave Papyrus a sleepy chuckle once Papyrus had kissed his nose.

  
  
“That was… unexpected. All that praising,” Mettaton began, opening his eyes partly to look to a now very shy Papyrus.

 

“I… like giving you compliments…” Papyrus mumbled out weakly before Mettaton giggled and went on to kiss Papyrus.

 

“I wouldn’t mind doing something like this again at a later time if you don’t.”

 

Papyrus blushed and gave Mettaton a sheepish smile, going on to say “I-I don’t think I’d mind either, Mettaton.”

 

Mettaton smiled and held Papyrus closer as he nuzzled his way into resting his head on Papyrus’s chest while Papyrus’s non-cum splattered hand almost naturally found its way into Mettaton’s hair, going on to stroke at and play with the silky black strands.

 

Papyrus closed his eye sockets and enjoyed the rest of the sleepy morning, cuddled up to Mettaton as his lover. He could really get used to this.

 


End file.
